mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Russell Doane vs. Jared Papazian
The fight was for the vacant Tachi Palace Fights bantamweight title. The Fight The first round began. Doane landed a big right and another. Papazian looks sluggish. That right landed right behind the ear. 4:35 as they clinched. Doane got a body lock trip to half-guard. Javier thinks Papazian is rocked. 4:15. Papazian regained guard eating a left. 4:00. Doane landed a right elbow. Doane passed to side control. 3:35. The ref stood them up. "These referees are killing me." Wow. Javier's pissed. 3:15. They clinched as Papazian landed a right. "You gotta let these guys work." 3:00. "Obviously this referee's never fought before." "No comment." Doane kneed the thigh twice. This ref's an idiot for sure. Doane working a single. 2:35. Papazian defending. Doane switching to a double. 2:15. Doane adding in a trip, Papazian defended, Doane got the standing back. 2:00. Doane got a trip to half-guard, 1:35. Doane landed a right elbow. 1:15. Doane passed to side control. Papazian looking at the ref. Papazian wallwalking. 1:00. Knee on belly, Doane landed a nice right elbow and a left, ate an upkick, back to side control. 35. Papazian wallwalking and Doane got the back very nicely. Papazian wallwalking, 10 seconds. Doane turning on top. Doane stacking, turtled him up. The first round ended, 10-9 Doane. The second round began. Papazian landed a counter left hook and right and a leg kick, taunting, grinning, raising his hands. Missed a flying knee, defended a double and got a whizzer reversal with 4:30 to guard, landed a few left uppercuts on the way down. Javier thinks Papazian gave away the first to save energy and recover early.. 4:00. Papazian passed to half-guard. Papazian escaped, went for his own kimura. Doane stood to the standing back nicely there. Doane landed a high kick in the clinch. 3:35. Doane worked a double. Papazian defended there. Papazian landing rights to the body, 3:15. 3:00 as Doane switched to a single, ate two right elbows under. Doane really working hard, Papazian landed four or five rights under, two more. 2:30, Doane working very hard. Doane gave up kneeing the body to the clinch. Double underhooks. 2:15. The ref broke them up. "Jason McCoy's gotta just get out of the way. Changing the outcome of this fight." 2:00 as Papazian ate two rights and another, ate a left and a right, replied with one. Doane was hurt, worked a double. Papazian defending. Doane getting the standing back. 1:35. Papazian defending another double. 1:15. Doane got a hard double. Papazian scooted to the fence and stood. 1:00. Doane worked another double. Trying to add in a trip. 35. Papazian stuffed everything, sprawled a single, defended a fireman's carry, tried to go for a guillotine, thought about a triangle, ended up in half-guard. The second round ended, they shook hands, 10-9 Doane, interesting. The third round began. Doane landed a right, worked a double, locked the hands and got a nice dump double slam. Guard. 4:35. Papazian heelstriking. "You feel them in the morning." "You can ice it with the gold belt." 4:15. Papazian thinking guillotine. 4:00. Doane escaped. Doane passing there. Papazian standing. 3:35. "Jared!" the crowd chanted. Doane got the standing back with a hook. 3:15. 3:00 as Doane worked a double. Papazian landed a right elbow. And another, Doane got the double. 2:35. Doane passed to half-guard. 2:15 as he passed to side control. Papazian standing and did to the clinch. Doane worked a double. 2:00. He got it to guard. 1:35. Papazian standing. 1:15. Doane lifted him but Papazian thought guillotine, Doane slammed him down by the cage again defending. 1:00. The arm was in. The ref might stand them up lol... Doane escaped there. 35. Papazian standing, did to the standing back. The clinched. 15. Doane working a double and Papazian hit a switch, the third round ended and they touched gloves, 10-9 Doane, very impressive. The fourth round began. Papazian landed a right uppercut and a leg kick. He defended a double to the cage. Doane got it. 4:35. Papazian thinking rubber guard. 4:15. Papazian standing. He did to the clinch. 4:00. Doane working a double. 3:35. Papazian defending. The ref broke them up, what the hell? "This ref is getting way too involved. It's not his job to dictate the outcome." A right dropped Papazian, ate a left and a right, right uppercut, right and a left, two huge rights. Doane working a double. 3:00. Wow. Papazian defending and working a kimura. He tried a switch, landed on bottom in guard, ate two hard right elbows, thirteen right elbows and the ref stepped in, wow. Papazian's still down, his nose bleeding. I think he needs to retire..